Character Name Restricted List
This is the list of names that you can not use within your character name. You may use any attached prefix and/or suffix with these names, but not a prefix or suffix with a separating space. Putting in or taking out spaces within the name doesn't change how they system sees your name, so you may not use any of the names below with different spacing. Names that show up here override the Character Name Taken List. * FORMAT KURD * 3dman * Abaddon The Destroyer * Abesapien * Abinsur * Abrakadabra * Absorbing Man * Adam Strange * Adam Stranger * Adam Warlock * Adam Winterbourne * Adapsut pik * Ajan Enterprises * Akuma * Alan Scott * Albert Wesker * Alec Holland * Aleksander Lukin * Alexander Luthor Jr * Alexander Luthor Sr * Alexei Luthor * Alfred Pennyworth * Alicia Masters * Alistaire Stuart * Alistairs Mythe * Alkhema * All Star Squadron * Allamerican * Alpha Centurion * Alyosha Kravinoff * Alysande Stuart * Amahl Farouk * Amanda Sefton * Amanda Waller * Amazing Man * Amazon Princess * Ambush Bug * American Eagle * American Maid * Americommando * Amos Fortune * Amphibion * Amphibius * Ancient One * Andrea Von Strucker * Andreas Von Strucker * Angar The Screamer * Angel Dust * Angeland The Ape * Angelo Fortunato * Angelstone Laboratories * Angle Man * Animal Man * Animal Masters * Animal Vegetable Mineral Man * Annihilus * Answer Man * Ant Man * Ant Man * Anti Cap * Anti Life Entity * Anti Life Equation * Anti Monitor * Anung Un Rama * Apache Chief * Apex * Aphotha * Apokolips * Aqua Boy * Aqua Girl * Aqua Lad * Aqua Man * Arcanna * Archimago * Arcturus Rann * Arishem The Judge * Arisia * Arkham Asylum * Arkkis Chummuck * Arkon * Armageddon Creature * Arnim Zola * Arno Stark * Aron The Renegade Watcher * Arrowette * Arsenali * Arthur Pemberton * Arthur Tom Curry * Aryan * Aryan Brigade * Aryan Nation * Asajj Ventress * Asbestos Lady * Asbestos Man * Ascii Oakley * Ash Pak Glif * Astro Boy * Atari * Atlas Corporation * Atom Smasher * Atomic Knight * Atomic Knights * Atomic Skull * Attuma * Aunt May Parker * Autobot * Awesome Android * Axis Amerika * Aztek * Azure Avenger * Baron Bedlam * Baron Blitzkrieg * Baron Blood * Baron Brimstone * Baron Mordo * Baron Strucker * Baron Zemo * Baroness Blood * Bastion Alpha Security * Batgirl * Batman * Batmanuel * Batroc The Leaper * Batwoman * Batzarro * Bay Guardians * Beast Boy * Beautia Sivana * Beautiful Dreamer * Belasco * Ben Grimm * Ben Parker * Ben Reilly * Ben Turner * Ben Urich * Bernadeth * Betaray Bill * Bethany Cabe * Bethany Snow * Betsy Braddock * Bette Noir * Betty Brant * Betty Brant Leeds * Betty Ross * Betty Ross Banner * Beyonder * Bi Beast * Big Barda * Big Bear * Big Bertha * Big Breeda * Bill Foster * Billy Batson * Birds Of Prey * Bizarro * Black Adam * Black Bison * Black Bolt * Black Briar Thorn * Black Canary * Black Cat * Black Condor * Black Dog * Black Goliath * Black Harlequin * Black Hawk * Black Jack Tarr * Black Lightning * Black Manta * Black Marvel * Black Mary * Black Mask * Black Orchid * Black Paladin * Black Panther * Black Scorpion * Black Shepherd * Black Star * Black Talon * Black Widow * Black Widow II * Black Wulf * Blacklash * Blackstar * Blade The Vampire Hunter * Blanka * Blaquesmith * Blastaar * Blazing Skull * Bleak Elder * Blizzard Entertainment * Block Buster * Block House * Blonde Phantom * Blood Brothers * Blood Hawk * Blood Pack * Blood Rayne * Blood Rose * Blue Balls * Blue Beetle * Blue Devil * Blue Diamond * Blue Jay * Blue Shield * Blue Streak * Bobby Drake * Bonita Juarez * Book Of Destiny * Book Of Secrets * Books Of Magic * Booster Gold * Boston Brand * Bouncing Boy * Boy Commandos * Brain Drain * Brain Trust * Brainiac * Brian Braddock * Brian Falsworth * Brock Samson * Broly * Bronze Tiger * Brother Alamagordo * Brother Blood * Brother Voodoo * Brotherhood Of Evil * Brotherhood Of Quetzalcoatl * Bruce Banner * Bruce Gordon * Bruce Wayne * Buffy Summers * Bulleteer * Bulletgirl * Bulletman * Bullseye * Bwana Beast * Byrrah * Cain Marko * Caitlin Fairchild * Calendar Man * California Patrol * Cameron Chase * Cameron Hodge * Capital Patrol * Captain America * Captain Atom * Captain Barracuda * Captain Boomerang * Captain Britain * Captain Carrot * Captain Challenge * Captain Chronos * Captain Claw * Captain Cold * Captain Comet * Captain Hitsugaya * Captain Liberty * Captain Marvel * Captain Marveljr * Captain Metropolis * Captain Nazi * Captain Omen * Captain Planet * Captain Storm * Captain Universe * Captain Vanderdecken * Carol Danvers * Carol Ferris * Cassandra Cain * Cassandra Nova * Cassie Lang * Cateran * Catgirl * Catman * Catseye * Catspaw * Catwoman * Cave Carson * Cazulon * Celestial Madonna * Centurius * Cerebra * Chameleon Boy * Champion Of The Universe * Changing Man * Charles Xavier * Charlie 27 * Chemical King * Chemistro * Cheshire Cat * Chill Blaine * Chlorophyll Kid * Christopher Summers * Chunli * Circle Of The Scarlet Moon * Cirque Sinister * Citizen V * City Of Heroes * City Of Villains * Clark Kent * Clay Face * Cletus Kasady * Clint Barton * Clock King * Club Caprice * Clue Master * Clyde Von Schoultz * Cobalt Man * Cobra Commander * Collective Man * Colleen Wing * Colossal Boy * Comet Man * Commander Kraken * Commander Steel * Commander Yank * Composite Man * Composite Superman * Computo * Computo * Conan The Barbarian * Congo Bill And Congorilla * Cornelius Van Lunt * Cosmic Boy * Cosmic King * Count Nefaria * Count Vertigo * Crazy Quilt * Crime Buster * Crime Buster * Crime Doctor * Crime Lords * Crime Smasher * Crimson Avenger * Crimson Commando * Crimson Cowl * Crimson Dynamo * Crimson Dynamov * Crimson Fox * Crowns Of Krim * Crusher Creel * Cryptic * Cryptic Studios * Curtis Connors * Customer Service * Customer Support * Cyber Mind * Cyclid * Dakota North * Damion Hellstrom * Dan Ketch * Daniel Rand * Danielle Moonstar * Dark Angel * Dark Beast * Dark Devil * Dark Flash * Dark Hawk * Dark Moon * Dark Phoenix * Dark Seraph * Darkman * Darkoth * Darkseid * Darkstar * Darkstars * Darth Malak * Darth Maul * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * Dawnstar * Dazzler * Deacon Frost * Dead Girl * Deadly Ernest * Deadpool * Deadshot * Death Adder * Death Bird * Death Bolt * Death Stalker * Death Stroke * Deathlok * Deathurge * Debra Whitman * Decepticon * Demiurge * Demogoblin * Demogorge The God Eater * Demolition Man * Desaad * Despero * Destroyerbot Destroids * Detective Chimp * Devil Dinosaur * Devilance * Devils Advocates * Devils Layer * Devos The Devastator * Diamond Head * Diamond Lil * Diana Prince * Dick Grayson * Diefledermaus * Digitek * Dman * Doc Samson * Doctor Bedlam * Doctor Bong * Doctor Demonicus * Doctor Destiny * Doctor Destroyer * Doctor Doom * Doctor Dorcas * Doctor Druid * Doctor Fate * Doctor Hugo Strange * Doctor Kryptonite * Doctor Light * Doctor Manhattan * Doctor Midnite * Doctor Minerva * Doctor Occult * Doctor Octopus * Doctor Polaris * Doctor Psycho * Doctor Robotnik * Doctor Sivana * Doctor Spectrum * Doctor Strange * Doctor Strangefate * Doctor Sun * Doctor Tzin Tzin * Doctor Venture * Doctor William Magnus * Doll Girl * Doll Man * Dollar Bill * Dominic Fortune * Donald Pierce * Donkey Kong * Donna Troy * Donovan Caine * Dormammu * Doug Lock * Doug Ramsey * Douglas Ramsey * Dr Demogard * Dr Destroyer * Dr Destroyer * Dr Doom * Dr Henry Pym * Dr Horrible * Dr Ka * Dr Manhattan * Dr Mindbender * Dr Otto Octavius * Dr Phillippe Moreau * Dr Silverback * Dr Strange * Dr Strangefate * Dr Timothy Blank * Dr Venture * Dr Yin Wu * Dr Zoidberg * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball * Dragon Branch * Dragon Lord * Dragon Man * Dragon Of The Moon * Drax The Destroyer * Dread Bolt * Dread Knight * Dream Girl * Dream Queen * Dreaming Celestial * Drizzt Dourden * Dubbile X * Duchess Industries * Dudely Do Right * Duela Dent * Duke Nukem * Dum Dum Dugan * Duo Damsel * Dweller In Darkness * Dynamite * D3@T# * Eclipso * Edwin Jarvis * Egg Fu * Ego The Living Planet * El Aguila * El Diablo * El Dorado * Elasti Girl * Elasti Man * Elder Worm * Elektra Natchios * Element Girl * Element Lad * Element Man * Elizabeth Braddock * Elizabeth Twoyoungmen * Elongated Man * Emil Blonsky * Emma Frost * En Sabah Nur * Enchantress * Entropic Man * Eric The Red * Eric Williams * Erik Josten * Erik Killmonger * Erik Magnus * Erik Magnus Lehnsherr * Etrigan * Etta Candy * Eugene Judd * Eurostar * Executive Control Solutions * Exoplanetary Society * Fabian Cortez * Fallen Angel * Fantastic Four * fantomex * Fear Master * Felicia Hardy * Felix Faust * Feuermacher * Fin Fang Foom * Firebird * Firebrand * Firebug * Firehawk * Firelord * Firestar * Firestorm * Firewing * Flag Smasher * Flame Bird * Flash Thompson * Fleshtone * Flex Mentallo * Flint Marko * Floronic Man * Foggy Nelson * Fool Killer * Forbush Man * Fordham Chemtech * Foxbat * Frank Castle * Frank Zaretti * Frankenstein * Frankie Raye * Franklin Richards * Franklin Stone * Franklin Storm * Freedom Ring * French Tickler * Frozone * Fuhrer * Funky Flashman * Gabe Jones * Gabriel Summers * Gabriel The Airwalker * Gadroon * Galactus * Galaxars * Game Master * Gamora * Gang Buster * Garokk The Petrified Man * Garth Ranzz * General Glory * General Immortus * General Orwell Taylor * General Thaddeus Ross * General Zahl * General Zod * Generation Viper * Genis Vell * gentleman Ghost * Geoforce * Ghaur * Ghost Girl * Ghost Pirate Ship * Ghost Rider * Ghost Rider 2099 * Ghost Widow * GI Joe * GI Joe * GI Joe * GI Joe * GI Robot * Giant Man * Giant Robot * Giganto * Gilda Dent * Gingerkid * Glenn Talbot * Glorious Godfrey * Glorp The Ravenous * Gnaark * Goblin Lord * Goblin Queen * Godzilla * Gogeta * Goldbug * Golden Archer * Golden Glider * Goodman Insitute * Gordon Freeman * Gorilla Grodd * Granny Goodness * Grape Ape * Graydon Creed * Grayven * Green Arrow * Green Dragon * Green Flame * Green Goblin * Green Lantern * Greer Grant Nelson * Grey Gargoyle * Greyman * Greyshirt * Groo The Wanderer * Grotesk * Gundam * Guy Gardner * Gwen Stacy * Gypsy Moth * Hal Jordan * Half Jack * Half Life * Halloween Jack * Hanging Judge Hensley * Hank McCoy * Hank Pym * Hannibal King * Harley Quinn * Harmon Industries * Harry Leland * Harry Osborn * Harvey Birdman * Harvey Bullock * Harvey Dent * Hate Monger * Hawk And Dove * Hawkeye * Hawkgirl * Hawkman * He Man * Heatwave * Hector Hammond * Heinrich Zemo * Helena Wayne * Hellblazer * Hellboy * Hellcat * Hellgrammite * Helmut Zemo * Henry McCoy * Henry Peter Gyrich * Herbie * Herculan * Hero For Hire * hideko Takata * High Annelid * High Evolutionary * High Father * Hitler * Holocaust * Hooded Justice * Hoppy The Marvel Bunny * Hourman * Howard The Duck * Hulk * Human Bomb * Human Torch * Huntara * Hydro Man * Hyena Swine * Hyperion * Hyperstorm * Hypno Hustler * Hyrg Coruscator * Hzeel * Ibis The Invincible * Iceman * Ichigo Kurosaki * Ikaris * Illyana Rasputin * Immortus * Imperial Hydra * Imperiex * Impossible Man * Inbetweener * Infectious Lass * Infinity Man * Infraggable Krunk * Inner Circle * Inspector Gadget * Institute For Human Advancement * Invisible Kid * Invisible Woman * Inza * Iris Allen * Iron Cross * Iron Fist * Iron Lad * Iron Man * Iron Man 2020 * Iron Monger * Iron Munro * Isaac Christians * Isaiah Bradley * Ismashual * Istvatha Vhan * It The Living Colossus * Ivan Kragoff * J Jonah Jameson * Jack Flag * Jack Frost * Jack Kirby * Jack O Lantern * Jack Of Hearts * Jack Ryder * Jack Skellington * Jacqueline Falsworth * Jakeem Thunder * James Gordon * James Howlett * James Madrox * James Proudstar * James Rhodes * Jamie Braddock * Jane Foster * Janet Vandyne * Jarella * Jason Blood * Jason Bourne * Jason Todd * Jay Garrick * Jayne Cobb * Jean DeWolff * Jean Grey * Jean Grey Summers * Jean Summers * Jeanne Marie Beaubier * Jennifer Kale * Jennifer Walters * Jericho Drumm * Jesse Quick * Jessica Drew * Jessica Jones * Jetfire * Jigsaw Man * Jim Corrigan * Jim Hammond * Jimmy Olsen * Jimmy Woo * JJ Thunder * Jocasta * Joe Chill * joe Fixit * John Constantine * John Falsworth * John Fox * John Henry Irons * John Jameson * John Proudstar * John Rambo * John Ryker * John Stewart * Johnny Blaze * Johnny Chambers * Johnny Quick * Johnny Sorrow * Johnny Storm * Johnny Thunder * Jon Osterman * Jonah Hex * Jonn Jonzz * Jonni Thunder * Jorel * Joseph Otanga * Jude The Entropic Man * Judge Dredd * Judo Master * Julie Power * Justice Squadron * Justiciar * Justin Hammer * Justine Hammer * Kaine * Kakarot * Kakashi Hatake * Kalel * Kalibak * Kamandi * Kamo Tharnn * Kang The Conqueror * Kanjar Ro * Kanrok The Acquisitioner * Karate Kid * Karen Page * Karl Lykos * Karla Sofen * Karnak * Karnilla * Karolina Dean * Karthon The Quester * Kasper Cole * Katar Hol * Katherine Pryde * Katie Power * Katma Tui * Kazar * Kent Shakespeare * Kevin Poe * KGBeast * Khonshu * Khusor The Crooked * Kid Amazo * Kid Colt * Kid Devil * Kid Eternity * Kid Flash * Killer Croc * Killer Frost * Killer Moth * Killer Shrike * Killgrave * Killraven * Kilowog * Kinetik * Kinetix * King Cobra * King Faraday * King Kobra * King Kong * Kings Of Edom * Kirigi * Kitty Pryde * Klarion The Witch Boy * Knockout * Koriandr * Korvac * Krang * Kraven The Hunter * Kristoff Von Doom * Kryptonite Man * Kurt Wagner * Lady Blue * Lady Deathstrike * Lady Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton * Lady Lark * Lady Quark * Lady Vic * Lana Lang * Landslide * Lar Gand * Lara Croft * Lashina * Layla Miller * Lazer * Le Institut Thoth * Lemurians Age Of Battle * Lemurians Age Of Corrusqua * Lemurians Age Of Crystallos * Lemurians Age Of Fulminor * Lemurians Age Of Ignatieum * Leonard Samson * Leslie Thompkins * Lex Luthor * Lex Luthor Jr * Li Chun The Destroyer * Liberty Belle * Lightmaster * Lightning Lad * Lightning Lass * Lightning Lord * Lil Lobo * Lila Cheney * Lilandra Neramani * Living Colossus * Living Eraser * Living Laser * Living Lightning * Living Monolith * Living Mummy * Living Planet * Living Sphinx * Liz Allan * Llyra * Llyron * Lockheed * Lockjaw * Lois Lane * Lone Ranger * Lord Havok * Lord Recluse * Lord Satanis * Lord Voldemort * Lords Of Chaos And Order * Lori Lemaris * Lorna Dane * Lucius Fox * Lucy Lane * Luke Cage * Luke Skywalker * Lunatik * Luther Black * M Bison * Mac Gargan * Mace Windu * Machine Man * Machine Smith * Machiv * Mad Dog * Mad Hatter * Mad Thinker * Madame Masque * Madame Web * Madcap * Madeline Joyce * Madelyne Pryor * Madison Jeffries * Magnetic Kid * Magneto * Magno Lad * Mahkizmo * Major Disaster * Major Force * Major Gertz * Major Maple Leaf * Major Victory * Makkari * Malekith The Accursed * Malice Vundabar * Mammo Max * Man Bat * Man Beast * Man Bull * Man Eater * Man Killer * Man Mountain Marko * Man Thing * Man Wolf * Manbot * Manchester Black * Mandrake The Magician * Mandroid * Marc Spector * Marcus Fenix * Marduk Kurios * Margali Szardos * Margaret Power * Maria Hill * Mario Falcone * Mark Moonrider * Mark Todd * Marksman * Marrina * Martha Kent * Martian Manhunter * Martinex * Marvel Boy * Marvel Girl * Marvell * Marvin The Martian * Mary Jane Parker * Mary Jane Watson * Mary Marvel * Mary Parker * Mary Walker * Masked Marauder * Master Chief * Master Khan * Master Man * Master Menace * Master Mold * Master Order * Master Pandemonium * Matches Malone * Matt Murdock * Matter Eater Lad * Matter Master * Max Mercury * Max Payne * Maxwell Lord * May Parker * Mean Streak * Mech Assassin * Mechaniste * Mechanon * Mega Man * Mega Terak * Megaladon * Meggan Braddock * Melissa Gold * Mentalla * Mentallo * Menton * Mesmero * Metal Men * Metallo * Metamorpho * Meteor Man * Michael Twoyoungmen * Micro Lad * Microchip * Midnight Man * Midnighter * Mikhail Rasputin * Miles Warren * Milos Masaryk * Mind Slayer * Miracle Man * Mirror Master * Miss America * Miss Martian * Miss Marvel * Mister Bones * Mister Hyde * Mister Jip * Mister Miracle * Mister Sinister * Mister Terrible * Mister Terrific * Misty Knight * Mocker * Mocking Bird * Modam * Moderator * Modok * Modred The Mystic * Moira MacTaggert * Mojo Jojo * Mole Man * Molecule Man * Molten Man * Monel * Monet St Croix * Money Shot * Monitor * Monsieur Mallah * Monsieur Poniard * Moon Boy * Moon Dragon * Moon Knight * Morbane * Morbius * Mordru * Morgaine Le Fay * Morgan Le Fay * Morlun * Mortimer Toynbee * Moses Magnum * Moth Man * Mother Night * Mr 104 * Mr Freeze * Mr Mind * Mr Mxyzptlk * Mr Tawky Tawny * Ms Liberty * Ms Marvel * Ms Steed * Multiple Man * Multiplex * Mutant X * Mysterio * Nagas * Nameless One * Namor Mckenzie * Namor The Submariner * Namorita * Naruto * Natasha Irons * Nategrey * Nathaniel Essex * Nathaniel Richards * Nazi * Neanderthal * Nebulaman * Nebulon * Necrull * Nedleeds * Negative Girl * Negative Man * Negative Woman * Nekra Sinclar * Nemesis Kid * Neptune Perkins * Nick Fury * Night Crawler * Night Fire * Night Hawk * Night Nurse * Night Rider * Night Rider * Night Side * Night Thrasher * Night Watch * Night Wind * Night Wing * Nite Owl * Normanos Born * Norrin Radd * Northstar * Northwind * Nova Prime * Nth Man * Nuclear Man * Nuklo * Nuklon * Nuku Nuku * Obadiah Stane * Obi Wan Kenobi * Ocean Master * Oculon * Ofcr Renee Montoya * Ogress * Oliver Queen * Omega Red * Omega The Unknown * Optimus Primal * Optimus Prime * Orphan Maker * Overmind * Owl Man * Ozymandias * Paibok * Paige Guthrie * Palpatine * Panthro * Parademon * Parallax * Paris Hilton * Paste Pot Pete * Pat Dugan * Patsy Hellstrom * Patsy Walker * Paulnorbertebersol * Peacekeeper * Penny Dreadful * Pepper Potts * Per Degaton * Pete Ross * Pete Wisdom * Peter Parker * Phantazia * Phantom Girl * Phantom Lady * Phantom Rider * Phantom Stranger * Phastos * Philurich * Phineas Thorton * Phyla Vell * Pietro Maximoff * Pikachu * Pile Driver * Piotr Rasputin * Pip The Troll * Pirate Ship * Plant Man * Plant Master * Plasmus * Plastic Man * Plastique * Plunderer * Poison Ivy * Polar Boy * Power Ball * Power Broker * Power Girl * Power House * Power Man * Power Princess * Power Ring * Power Skrull * Power Woman * Prairie Witch * Princess Projectra * Princess Python * Prof Annihilator * Professor Hugo Strange * Professor Ivo * Professor Phineas * Professor Power * Professor Zoom * Project Mongoose * Psilord * Psimon * Psycho Man * Psycho Pirate * Psyklop * Psylocke * Puff Adder * Punch And Jewelee * Punisher * Puppet Master * Puppeteer * Purple Man * Quagmire * Quasarii * Quicksand * Quicksilver * Quincy Harker * Qularr * Qwijibo * Rachel Grey * Rachel Summers * Radioactive Man * Ragdoll * Ragman * Rahne Sinclair * Raiden * Rama Tut * Ramshot * Ras Al Ghul * Rashindar * Ravage 2099 * Raven Speaker * Razor Fist * Reach Around * Recoome * Red Arrow * Red Bee * Red Ghost * Red Guardian * Red Raven * Red Robin * Red Ronin * Red Shift * Red Skull * Red Skull II * Red Tornado I * Red Tornado II * Red Torpedo * Red Wing * Remy LeBeau * Reptyl * Resurrection Man * Revanche * Reverse Flash * Rex Cosmos * Rex The Wonder Dog * Rhea Jones * Richard Dragon * Richard Fisk * Richard Parker * Richard Rider * Rick Jones * Rictor * Riddick * Riddler * Rigellianrecorder * Ringo Kid * Rintrah * Rip Hunter * RJ Brande * Robbie Robertson * Robert Caliburn * Robert Dacosta * Robert Drake * Robert Kelly * Robotman * Rocket Raccoon * Rocket Racer * Rocket Red * Rocketeer * Roland Deschain * Rom The Space Knight * Roman Stepanov * Ronald McDonald * Ronan The Accuser * Rorschach * Rose Wilson * Rough House * Rusty Collins * Rydia * Sabbac * Saber Tooth * Sabreclaw * Salakk * Sam Wilson * Samuel Guthrie * Samurai Jack * Samus Aran * Sandy The Golden Boy * Sarge Steel * Sargon The Sorcerer * Satana * Satannish * Satanus * Saturn Girl * Saturn Queen * Saturnyne * Sauron * Savitar * Scalphunter * Scarecrow * Scarlet Centurion * Scarlet Scarab * Scarlet Spider * Scarlet Spiders * Scarlet Witch * Scirocco * Scorpia * Scott Summers * Scourge Of The Underworld * Screaming Mimi * Sean Cassidy * Seargent Rock * Sebastian Faust * Sebastian Shaw * Selenites * Selina Kyle * Senator Robert Kelly * Sensor Girl * Sephiroth * Sergeant Fury * Sergei Kravinoff * Sewer Urchin * Sgt Rock * Shado * Shadow Cat * Shadow King * Shadow Lass * Shaggy Man * Shalla Bal * Shang Chi * Shanna The She Devil * Shaper Of Worlds * Sharon Carter * Sharon Ventura * Shatter Star * Shazam * She Thing * She Venom * Shera * Sherrif Robo * Shingen Harada * Shining Knight * Shinobi Shaw * Shooting Star * Shortcut * Shrinking Violet * Shuma Gorath * Signalman * Sigyn * Sikorsky * Silk Spectre * Silver Banshee * Silver Dagger * Silver Fox * Silver Mane * Silver Sable * Silver Samurai * Silver Surfer * Simon Williams * Sin Eater * Sinestro * Siryn * Sister Psyche * Sister Superior * Sivana Jr * Skaar * Skarn The Shaper * Skeets * Skeletor * Skull The Slayer * Skullder * Sky Pirate * Skyman * Skyrocket * Skywalker * Slade Wilson * Slam Bradley * Sleepwalker * Smurf * Snake Eyes * Snapper Carr * Solaar * Solid Snake * Solomon Grundy * Solovar * Son Of Satan * Son Of Saturn Jemm * Son Of Vulcan * Songoku * Soulfire * Space Ghost * Space Phantom * Speed Demon * Speed Saunders * Speedball * Spencer Smythe * Spider Girl * Spider Ham * Spider Man * Spider Man 2099 * Spider Slayer * Spider Woman * Spider Woman I * Spider Woman II * Spider Woman III * Spider Woman IV * Spock * Sports Master * Spy Smasher * Squirrel Girl * St John Allerdyce * Stanley And His Monster * Star Boy * Star Fox * Star Hawkins * Star Lord * Star Sapphire IIV * Star Spangled Kid * Star Stalker * Starfinger * Starfire * Starforce * Starguard * Starhawk * Starman * Statesman * Stature * Steel Spider * Stegron * Stellaris * Stepford Cuckoos * Stephen Colbert * Steppenwolf * Steve Rogers * Steve Trevor * Steven Lang * Stilt Man * Stompa * Stone Boy * Storm Lord * Storm Shadow * Stripe * Strong Guy * Stryfe * Stunt Master * Sty Xand Stone * Stygorr * Sub Zero * Submariner * Sue Dibny * Sun Boy * Sun Eater * Sun Emperor * Sun Girl * Sunburst * Sunfire * Sunturion * Super Adaptoid * Super Mario * Super Saiyan * Super Skrull * Superboy * Supergirl * Superman * Superman Monster * Supernova * Superpro * Superwoman * Supreme Intelligence * Supreme Serpent * Susan Richards * Susan Storm * Swamp Thing * Sylvanas Windrunner * Sylvestris * Taipan * Takion * Takofanes * Talia Al Ghul * Tank Girl * Tar Pit * Task Master * Tasmanian Devil * Tatterdemalion * Tattooed Man * Taxet * Techreon * Teleiologist * Teleiosaur * Tellus * Temblor * Temugin * Terminator * Terminus * Terraman * Terraxthetamer * Terror Inc * Terry Mcginnis * Test Master * Tester * Tetsuronin * Tex Dawson * Tex Thompson * Texas Twister * Tezcatlipoca * Thanos * Tharok * The Asgardians * The Basilisk * The Blackhawk Air Corps * The Dark Knight * The Experimental Man Alpha * The Thing * The Tick * The Tyrant Sun Solaris * Theresa Cassidy * Thin Man * Thomas Oscar Morrow * Thor Girl * Thornn * Threnody * Thunder And Lightning * Thunder Ball * Thunder Bird * Thunder Bolt * Thunder Strike * Tifa Lockhart * Tiger Moth * Tiger Shark * Tiger Squad * Tigorr * Tigra * Tim Drake * Timber Wolf * Time Trapper * Timothy Hunter * Tinker Bell * Tinkerer * Titanium Man * Tobias Whale * Todd Arliss * Tokyo Rose * Tom Cassidy * Tom Strong * Tom Thumb * Tomar Re * Tomar Tu * Tombstone * Tommy Tomorrow * Tomorrow * Tomorrow Man * Tomorrow Woman * Tony Stark * Tornado Twins * Tornado Tyrant * Trapster * Trevor Fitzroy * Trickshot * Trickster * Trident * Trigon * Triplicate Girl * Trismegistus Council * Tulzorgat * Turtle Boy * Two Face * Two Gun Kid * Typhoid Mary * Tyrael * Tyrannon The Conqueror * Tyrannus * U Go Girl * Uatu * Ultimate Mind * Ultimates * Ultra Boy * Ultra Girl * Ultra Humanite * Ultra Man * Ultra Marine * Ultra The Multialien * Ultron * Ulysses Bloodstone * Uman * Umar * Uncle Ben Parker * Uncle Marvel * Uni Mind * Union Jack * Unknown Soldier * Unus The Untouchable * Ursa Major * US Agent * Vakume * Valak The World Ravager * Valerie Cooper * Validus * Valkin * Vance Astro * Vance Astrovik * Vandal Savage * Vandaleurs * Vanessa Van Helsing * Vanisher * Varnae * Vash The Stampede * Vegeta * Ventriloquist And Scarface * Veronica Cale * Vibraxas * Vibron * Vic Stone * Vicki Grant * Vicki Vale * Victor Creed * Victor Mancha * Victor Strange * Victor Von Doom * Victorius * Vikorin * Vindicator * Viper Basilisk Major * Viper X * Viperia * Virman Vundabar * Vishanti * Volcana * Volstagg * Vril Dox * Vulshoth * Vykin The Black * Wade Wilson * Wade Winston Wilson * Wally West * Wanda Maximoff * War Bird * War Eagle * War Machine * War Witch * War Wolves * Warchief Rage Of Blood * Warlock Of Ys * Warren III worthington * Warrior Woman * Water Wizard * Watoomb * Waverider * Wayland Talos * Waylon Talos * Weapon X * Weather Wizard * Wendell Vaughn * Werewolf By Night * Westgote * Whisper ADaire * White Dwarf * White Rhino * Whizzer * Wild Child * Wild Thing * Wilee Coyote * Wilhelm Carl Eckhardt * William Stryker * warlord * Willie Lumpkin * Wilson Fisk * Windfist * Windshear * Winter Soldier * Witch Boy * Witchfire * Wolf ODonnell * Wolfgang Von Strucker * Wolverine * Wonder Girl * Wonder Man * Wonder Woman * Woodgod * Worldburner * Wundarr The Aquarian * Wyattwing Foot * X 23 * X 24 * X Man * Xander Harris * Xemnu The Titan * Xemu * Xena Warrior Princess * Xombi * Xorn * XRay * Xtreme * Yellow Claw * Yellow Lantern * Yoda * Yolanda Montez * Yondu * Yuga Khan * Zabu * Zaladane * Zarathos * Zarrko The Tomorrow Man * Zatanna * Zatara * Zauriel * Zebediah Killgrave * Zerg * Zig Zag * Zoidberg * Zorel * Zorran The Artificer * Zsasz * Zuras * Zzzax Category:Gamer Category:Organizations Category:Shark Category:Villains Category:1C3 M4N Category:F41R MAN * Category:Epic Category:Heroes Category:Designs Category:ManJaha